This application is the U.S. National Phase under 35 U.S.C § 371 of International Application No. PCT/CH2012/000198, filed Aug. 22, 2012, which claims priority To Swiss Application No. 01429/11, filed Aug. 31, 2011.
Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and to a method for generating a user interface on a display. The present invention relates in particular to a device and to a computer-implemented method for generating a graphical user interface for a program application on a display.
Description of the Related Art
In known systems and methods for generating graphical user interfaces on displays, window areas of the user interface are defined directly in the corresponding program application or they are read in a predefined form from a configuration file. The configuration contains various window types which are predefined and hard coded by the application and whose position and appearance can be influenced via the configuration. However, it is not possible to add new windows. If programmed extension modules are added dynamically during runtime, then they are arranged either in detached, completely free “flying” windows, or are bound to a window predefined by the application. However, a dynamic integration of windows in the user interface, which is locally and in terms of appearance flexible, is not possible.